Dank Dawns And Wild Nights
by CayshaGriffin
Summary: Remember who I am. Batman/Joker, Bruce/Jacob, slash. A sequel to 'Surprises On Street Corners' and 'A Dreary World For Us'.


Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Joker. Not fair!

A/N: This the next piece in the Bruce/Jacob, Batman/Joker series. Hope you guys enjoy! X3

-----

Jacob groaned, turning over in bed just on the edge of consciousness as his nose became buried in soft hair that smelled like shampoo and sex. He smiled, the action pulling at the prosthetics.

Green eyes snapped open in the dark bedroom, scanning with sharp awareness before looking at the man he'd wrapped himself around in his sleep.

Bruce Wayne slept on peacefully in his lovers arms. A title Jacob only earned a few hours before when Wayne stormed his apartment bent on having all of the man more commonly known as the Joker.

It wasn't long before things moved to the bedroom. And even in the dim light Bruce hadn't lied as they claimed ownership over each other, he looked at Jacob the same way the blond knew from midnight trysts and post battle fire . Still there was a constant hint of wonder in those dark eyes. Something Jacob couldn't fault him for as he barely believed it, even as Bruce tipped him over the edge in a way that was wonderful and horrible at the same time. And for a moment they almost forgot who they were.

Jacob buried his face in Bruce's hair, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of a man without a double life. A lie like Jacob was.

He looked at the tacky red clock over Bruce's shoulder and smiled, a different kind of smile that didn't belong to the young man.

A reverent kiss to Bruce's temple and Jacob slipped from the bed and locked himself in the bathroom. The water turned on.

-----

"Bruce...wake up..."

Bruce ignored the soft voice in his ear and gentle prod to his side. He just needed another hour or so of sleep. One more and he'd be fit to present to the public again.

But the person waking him up was persistent and slung a long leg over his stomach to sit astride his hips. It got his attention as the person called his name again. But Bruce was stubborn enough to ignore it.

Whatever leggy blond had somehow ended up in his bed could wait.

"_Baaaaatsy_...."

It was a trigger, like on the street corner that had Bruce staring down at an equally shocked blond he had pinned down on the bed under him.

Jacob looked as if he'd suddenly remembered how to breath.

"Maybe I shouldn't do that again?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't." Bruce grumbled before he collapsed back on the bed next to the blond.

He watched Jacob frown and turn to look at him. " I can't help if I slip, suns going down."

"You don't hear me growling at you a quarter to, do you?" Bruce asked.

"You weren't getting up, and we're going to be late," Jacob argued.

Bruce turned to ask just what it was they'd be late for when he noticed Jacob's clothes. Purple stripped pants, hexagon shirt and green vest. No hair dye or make-up, and the scars were still hidden.

He looked like a kid wearing some store bought villains costume.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked quietly.

Jacob met his eyes in the dim light afforded by the open bathroom door. "Getting dressed."

"We don't..."

"Yes, we do." Jacob cut off calmly, the sound of his voice a contradiction to the half made up Joker. "I need...we need the balance to stay this way, Bruce."

He watched Jacob's brow furrow with sudden worry. "Bruce, if you can't..."

But Bruce killed that newly born insecurity by covering Jacob's mouth and body with his.

The smaller body arched against him, letting out a muffled sound of surprise that turned into a low moan.

He knew it would be some time before he saw Jacob again, held or kissed him. So Bruce made it count, refusing to let the other man up for air until Jacob gave a needy whine in the back of his throat.

Cloudy green eyes looked up at him and seemed to waver for a moment. Bruce thought he'd won more time, but the blond simply bit his lip and searched Bruce's face for something.

"Kiss me like that when I'm dressed?" He asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

Bruce was hesitant to make that promise, before he smirked.

"If you're good."

Jacob scoffed. "Crush my hopes and dreams why don't you?"

Bruce was pushed off with a chuckle.

"Ten minutes head start, _lover_." Was tossed over a blue sheathed shoulder as Jacob walked out of the room.

Bruce watched him disappear into the bathroom, knowing the same man wouldn't come back out.

He had to get moving.

-----

P.S. Comments are love.


End file.
